Harry Potter and the Dark Lord's Mark
by lil-green-frog
Summary: This story is about was has happened after the 7th book. So read my story to unfold the mysteries!
1. A beginning

He lay there; awake, unable to sleep, in his warm bed, yet feeling so cold. It wasn't quite morning, but nor was it night. It was dark outside, nothing could be heard or seen, just the emptiness of the world outside of the room in which he inhabited for the last few weeks.

Once a boy, now a man, he has seen more horrific things than anyone has seen in their worst nightmares, even for the wizarding world. Nothing will ever change what happened to him, and what happened to the others that were there. He could not forgive himself for what happened, what he did, and what he didn't. So, day after day, he lies there, alone, unable to bring himself to talk to anyone, not even to the Weasleys, his second family, a home away from home.

The sun was coming up, yet he didn't even take notice that it ever went down. He didn't care about anything else. He just couldn't face the world. He was "The Chosen One", he was the one everyone believed could save them from You Know Who. He heard a knock at the door. He didn't reply. They knocked again, but he still did nothing. He heard the door open.

"I told you I didn't want to…"

"Harry Potter." A young female voice said. He turned around to see who the unfamiliar voice belonged to. She was very pretty; she looked like an angel from Heaven. She wore a long, white dress and had beautiful long wavy brown hair. "This is not what I would have expected from you, but I guess…"

"Who the hell are you?" Harry cut in.

"Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me! Let me introduce myself. My name is Anastasia…"

"Who…what are you doing here?" He was now out of bed. A lot taller than he was two years ago, yet he felt no taller than a bean.

"Well, seeing as you've asked, and ever so kindly," there was a mocking tone in her voice, "I'm actually here to help you."

"With what?" He was confused and completely unaware of what was going on (well that make sense if he hasn't left the room for weeks!).

"With finishing what you started." Harry looked away, not saying anything. "Harry…" She spoke so gently, her voice so reassuring.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm not going anywhere and I'm not finishing anything." He replied, still not looking at Anastasia.

"What! You're just going to give up? Harry this is not about you anymore, this is much bigger, we're talking about the lives of many others here. One life has already been lost; can you bear to see another innocent life be taken?"

"I'm sorry, but it's not my problem…anymore…" He looked at her, and for a split second, he thought he saw her shine. Shine with beauty, a light. He quickly looked away, scared that what he saw might not have been a hallucination.

"Well…I'm sorry you feel that way…" She moved closer to Harry, and sat next to him on the bed. "Harry…I know you think this is not your…"

"Harry?" Hermione looked into the room through the open door. Harry forgot it was open. She walked in and hugged him. "Were you just talking to someone?"

"Umm…yeah…her…" he turned to look at wear she was sitting, but she was no longer there.

"Who?"

"What…she was just here before…"

"You know what Harry; I think you need to get some fresh air. Come down stairs, we're going out today." He talked to him as if he was 3 year old, telling someone that a large bunny rabbit was on his bed.

"What no, I don't need fresh air. There really was someone here, I was talking to her!"

"Harry, there's no one here, you're probably just imaging. You have been in here for weeks you know…"

"I do know, and I know I was talking to her!" He was no angry. Why didn't Hermione, his best friend, not believe him? Why did she think he had gone insane?

"Okay…" she didn't sound convinced, "just come down Harry, everyone really misses you."

He looked away. "Fine"

She left the room and ran downstairs. Harry sat on his bed, trying to put together what just happened. Could he really have been imagining it?

"Harry" Harry turned around, startled. "Listen, you should probably-"

"What was that about? Where did you go, you made me look like a fool."

"You are." She said to herself.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, now I think you should tell the Weasleys that you're going."

"What? Where am I going?"

"With me Harry, we have to finish this, once and for all."

"We are not going to finish anything. I don't know who you are! I'm not going with you. This could all be a trap!"

"Well it's not!" Now she was looking angry. "Harry, are you just going to sit here and let Voldemort win? That's not what you're parents would have wanted to happen to the person that killed them!"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS LIKE THAT! YOU DIDN'T KNOW THEM!" He was almost in tears.

Anastasia moved closer to him and said in the gentlest voice. "I'm sorry Harry. But I know your parents. I know what they would have wanted…"

"You know them?"

"Umm…knew them…"

"Oh right…"

"So Harry…are we going to do this?"

He looked away for a moment, then back again. "Let me just get my wand."


	2. The Coming Out

After rummaging trough his trunk, which was almost broken in half after he tried to turn it into a wardrobe, he found his wand. He was going to throw it away when he got back, pretend he never had it. Pretend he never was a wizard. Maybe subconsciously he wanted to use it again, be a wizard.

"I found it, let's go!" He was now excited, he didn't know why. Before he couldn't stand the idea of leaving his "nothing" routine.

He was beginning to climb out the window, but Anastasia stopped him. "Wait!"

"What?"

"I think you should let the Weasleys' know what you're doing."

"Ok, but why?" He was being so serious, maybe because Anastasia also had that look on her beautiful face.

"They have the right to know…they care about you a lot and would be so worried about you."

"Well of course they would be worried! Me heading off to finish off Voldemort with a total stranger-"

"NO HARRY!" She had a frightened look on her face, "You must not tell them I am here, no one can know. Do you understand?"

"Yeah…" he was scared, why did she not want anyone to know she was here?

"Harry this will only work if you do as I say, EVERYTHING I say. Got that?"

"Okay…"

"Great, then let's go. You go tell them you're going, and I'll be right behind you."

"Okay, so you're going to be…"

"Invisible"

"Right then, so you're going to be invisible, and I'm going to tell them I'm going to kill Voldemort?"

"Right…a tad nervous are we Harry?"

He laughed, unconvincingly, with fear screaming in his eyes, "Me? Nervous? No way!"

She gave him a look, he knew what it meant. The look that says, _who are you trying to fool? _"It's just…after everything that's happened, how can I tell them I'm leaving. I'm putting them in so much danger, now that Voldemort knows how much they mean to me. I mean you know what happened to…"

"Yes Harry, I understand. But they will too. If you just take my help, you can do this… with out putting anyone in danger."

Tears were welling in his eyes. "I don't think…I can do this anymore…"

"Harry I understand how hard this must be for you. But do you really want to let the person who killed your parents win?"

That Anastasia always knew what to say, she was not only the most beautiful person you will ever see, but also, very clever! "You're right! If I'm not going to do this for me, then I'm going to do this for my parents! He killed them…HE KILLED THEM…HE KILLED-"

"Shhh! Harry! Honestly!" She smiled, that comforting smile, that made you feel safe, even when you were about to go kill the darkest wizard of all time! "Now let's go, before you change your mind again!"

They both walked downstairs to join the Weasleys for breakfast. Harry turned around to turn back.

"You can do this Harry…" Anastasia said to him and then disappeared.

_I can do this. _He told himself. _Be a man, do the right thing._

"Harry…is everything alright…I thought I heard you shouting before…" Hermione came running to him. "I was just coming to get you…"

"Oh…I wasn't shouting…must be the neighbours."

"Harry…we're in the middle of nowhere…we don't have neighbours."

He felt so stupid, dumbstruck, and didn't know what to say. For some reason he wished Anastasia was there. Maybe she was but he wouldn't know. "Umm…Right! Oh…I hit my foot on the door. I should have opened the door instead of trying to walk through it aye!" he let out an obvious fake laugh.

"Okay…well hurry! Everyone's dying to see you!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the kitchen. Everyone was sitting at the table, well almost everyone. Mrs Weasley had prepared a feast for breakfast. He could do with a good meal after weeks of eating barely anything. Mrs Weasley spotted Harry first.

"Oh Harry!" She ran over to Harry and gave him a big hug. "Dear, you must be starving. Come on, dear sit down, don't be shy…"

"Actually Mrs Weasley-"

"Where's his plate…oh Ginnie dear, fetch Harry plate will you?"

Ginnie was sitting at the other end of the table next to Mr Weasley, who was avoiding eye contact with Harry.

"Ginnie…I think mom said to get Harry a pl-"

"I heard her" she replied, without looking at either her parents, or Harry.

"Well do you want to get him one then?"

She got up to get a plate for Harry.

Harry stood up, "Look, don't worry about it Ginnie, I've actually got to-"

"No, no Harry, you must eat! Ginnie, get him the plate…"

"No it's really okay-"

"Don't be silly dear…GINNIE…plate?"

Ginnie came back with the plate. Then she smashed it to the floor. Everyone sitting at the table; Hermione, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fred and George and Harry, all looked at her, startled.

Hermione took a step forward and took out her wand and pointed it to the broken remains of the plate, "Arculus Repairum" The tiny pieces of china formed back together again, and rose to the air, then landed gently onto the table. Ginnie ran out of the kitchen, tears streaming down her face. Hermione followed her. Fred and George left too.

Harry could understand why Ginnie would do that, and why Mr Weasley was avoiding eye contact, but why was Mrs Weasley being so nice to him. There was a silence; Harry looked at Mrs Weasley, tears in her eyes.

"I'm just going to get the cake out of the oven" she said as she wiped the tears from her face and walked into the kitchen.

Harry looked at Mr Weasley, who was now looking at Harry. 'So…Harry…"

"Mr Weasley, I'm so sorry about all this, but there is something I must tell you."

Mr Weasley did not reply.

"Well…I'm leaving…"

"What? Why? Where are you going" Mr Weasley stood up and walked over to where Harry was standing. "What is this nonsense boy?"

"I'm leaving…to…umm…finish what I started…"

"Is this a joke boy? Or are you serious about this?"

"Well…"

"Oh my gosh! You're not joking. Do you think it's a good idea, after what happened last time?"

"It's for the best!"

"No, Harry, it's not-"

"If I stay here, he's bound to find me. He found my parents, didn't he?"

"But-"

"He killed my parents because they were in the way. I couldn't do that to this family." He looked at Mr Weasley, who was trying to think of something to say. Anything.

"Well, then I guess there's nothing I can do to stop you. But, Harry, I doubt Mrs Weasley will let you through that door…"

"Well I better go then."

"What…Now?"

"I have to…"

"Without saying goodbye? But Harry, what if… it could be the last time-"

"Bye Mr Weasley…don't worry, I'll be back…I'll be back." And with that, Harry left, taking his things with him, he saw Anastasia reappear, looking so much more beautiful than he remembered.

Mrs Weasley walked back into the kitchen carrying the cake, "Okay Harry, still hungry, I've got the cake-"

She looked up, to see that he wasn't there anymore. "Where did he go?"

"He left."

"Okay Harry, I got your broom for you. We'll have to fly to the exit because it's too far too walk and we cannot apparate in here because of the spell."

"Okay" He took his Firebolt from her.

"Oh wait, before we start this, I have to give you something." She handed him a shining, sparkly transparent little bag.

He took it from her, "What is it?" He opened the bag, and saw the shimmering dust inside.

"It's Invisibility Dust. Harry be very careful with it, it's very rare."

"Wow, thanks!" He put it in his pocket very carefully and slowly.

"Oh Harry you don't have to be that careful with it."

"Oh okay" then he stuffed it into his pocket.

"Nor do you have to be so rough with it."

"Sorry."

"Okay, so let's go!"

"Wait, you don't have a broom, how are you going to fly? Cause if you were thinking of catching a ride with me then-"

"Oh god no! I'd rather walk than make you suffer like that! I have my own broom." Then with a small wave of her hand, her broom appeared in her hands. She mounted her broom and lifted off into the air. "Are you coming, Harry?"

Harry too mounted his broom and followed after her. She was going a lot faster on her old tatty broom than he was on his Firebolt, but he knew better not to challenge her at a time like this.

She slowed down to go back down to land. But Harry saw this as a good time to speed up. He zoomed past her as she went down low. "HARRY, WATCH OUT, IT'S A WALL!"

But it was too late; he smashed into this imaginary wall, and fell back off his broom. Luckily, just at the moment Anastasia broke his fall. She ran over to him, and then looked up. The wall was on fire and spitting out sparks. "Harry…Harry…" she was almost whispering, as if she did not want to wall to know what she was saying. "Slowly get up and move back."

He did so, ever so slowly, but it was too late. He took a step on a small stick and made a crunch. Suddenly the fire on the wall started blazing and starting throwing out balls of fire.

"HARRY…"


	3. Taken Away

The red hot flames surrounded Harry. Anastasia couldn't see what was happening to him. The flames began to circle Harry and rise up and down him, leaving no place for him to escape.

"Harry, Harry are you alright, answer me!" she was shouting into the flames. He did not reply. Suddenly she saw that the flames were smothering him, he couldn't breathe. He fell to the ground, the flames still on him. Anastasia quickly ran over to him, waved her hand at the flames. The flames dropped to a small fire, then crawled back to the wall, which was slowly distinguishing. "Oh my God Harry, are you okay?" Just by looking at him, anyone would think he was not okay, that he was dead. But somehow she didn't think so. His face was black and covered in burns. His arms had scars and wounds, from being attacked by this unexpected thing. "Harry, wake up! Wake up!" She bent down low; she was just centimetres from his face. Then she kissed him on the cheek, just a small peck.

He slowly woke up. "What…happened?"

"Oh not much Harry, you flew into a magical aggressive wall and was attacked by fire! That's about it!"

He looked up at her, she was smiling. Her long wavy hair was flying with the wind; suddenly he saw how beautiful she is. She gave him her hand to help him up.

"Okay, now we have to find a way to get through the wall, without being attacked."

"Why don't we just fly over it, I mean it can't go on forever-"

"Harry, if we do, whatever, or whoever is in their, will be able to detect us. So if we just find a way to get in, you can just use-"

"-the invisibility dust, so no one can see us!"

"Exactly!"

Harry got out the bag with the dust in it. "Okay, now how are we going to do this…?"

"Clearly there is a spell on this wall…"

"Clearly."

"We have to find out how to stop the spell to let us in…how to stop a fire…" she was thinking, she was onto something. She had a look on her face that knew what to do, but she was waiting to see if Harry did.

"Yeah…but how do you stop a fire?"

Anastasia gave him a look, as if he was supposed to get the answer by now.

"WATER!"

"Yes! That's perfect…do you know any spells Harry?"

"Oh do I know any spells," he had smug look on his face, "Of course!"

"Well then genius…after you!" She bowed down in a mocking way, signalling him to go first.

Harry walked over the where he remembered the was and looked back at Anastasia, who gave him a shrug, as if to say, _You know what you're doing, right?_. He lifted his wand to the wall and shouted "Avum Patora" Water splashed out onto the wall and splashed back onto Harry.

Anastasia let out a huge laugh. "Nicely done Harry!" Harry, who was now soaking wet, just ignored her. "Harry, did you even think that if there was no fire, how were you supposed to be able to put it out?"

He was dumbstruck. "No…but that would have been good. Why don't you just do it then, Little-Miss-Know-It-All?"

"Okay, stand back Harry!" She picked up a rock that was on the ground and threw it at the wall. The wall lit up, blazing with red hot fire. She waved her hands in the air and water splashed onto the fire. The fire distinguished. Suddenly there was a clearing in the wall. "Okay Harry, you might have to put the invisibility dust on.

Harry got his bag out and went to sprinkle the dist over him, but was stoped by Anastasia. "Wait!"

"What?"

"We should be able to see each other, I don't want to lose you… and something bad could happen…"

Harry just looked at Anastasia with a concerned look on his face. _Something bad, like I haven't heard that before! _"Okay…"

She got some dust from Harry's bag into her hands then circled her hand over Harry's head. The dust slowly began to sprinkle out of her hand. "Done! Let's go!"

They walked through the opening, inside was a small cottage house, with a stone pathway to the front door. A light was on, there was someone home. Anastasia went first along the side of the cottage, and then Harry followed. She looked into a window. She saw a lady sitting on a rocking chair reading by the fire.

Harry peered through the window. "What's going on-"

"Shh Harry, we may be invisible but they can still hear us!" She whispered. "Follow me, we have to get inside." She walked around to another windowed, peered through. She only saw a desk. There was no one there. She went to open the window and luckily it was unlocked. She opened it and climbed through and signalled Harry to follow, quietly. They were both in the room. Harry was looking around. He saw something strange. It was a statue of a pineapple. He went over to grab it – "HARRY! Don't touch anything!"

"Sorry."

Anastasia slowly opened the door to see some stairs that lead up. She and Harry quietly left the room and went up the stairs into a attic-like room. The room was filled with old junk, and dust. Harry saw something shining on a table at the centre of the room. Anastasia was busy looking through at a bookshelf. Harry went to pick up the shining object but Anastasia turned around and shouted "HARRY DON'T TOUCH IT, IT'S A PORTKEY" They heard footsteps and the door flung opened. Anastasia grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him to the other side of the small table.

A man wearing long black robes walked to the table. He had scars on his face and his robes were slightly ripped. The man held onto the shining object. Anastasia quickly pushed Harry onto the port key and grabbed on herself. They felled a swirling and lifted of the ground.

They finally landed. They were in a dark, dark place. They heard another voice, a drak, deep voice.

"Finally, I've been waiting for you."


End file.
